


Bright morning

by darkest_ambition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bickering, Brotherly Love, Cuddling, Gen, M/M, Sick Dean, Worried Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkest_ambition/pseuds/darkest_ambition
Summary: Dean's got the sniffles and wants to cuddle Sam.Brother's bicker a lot.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Bright morning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this story is

Sam eyed his brother, who was curled up in the passenger seat and snoring slightly.

One thing he knew for sure was that his brother was getting sick.

He didn't notice at first. But when Dean turned down beer and asked him to drive? That was anything but normal.

So far, it didn't look to be something serious, probably just a cold, but who knows what Dean's been hiding from him.

They didn't have a hunt right now, so Sam decided to stop at the nearest motel and make Dean rest, before it turned into something more than a cold.

"Why are we stopping?" Dean perked up, looking around confused. "Are we in Michigan yet?"

"No, Dean, we're stopping because you're getting sick"

"I'm not!" he tried to argue, but a cough erupted from his chest. "Alright, maybe a little"

"A little? Dude, you're pale as a sheet and have fever, also a killer headache you keep trying to hide from me. Should I go on or are you going to get better willingly?"

Dean gave him a stink eye, but didn't argue.

His head was pounding enough as it is, without Sam's bitching.

"How about you take a hot shower and lie down, I'm gonna head to the store."

"Yes, mom. And bring M&M's" 

"Bossy bitch" Sam muttered under his nose.

"That's be you, Samantha"

To his surprise, he found Dean sleeping.

Maybe he was worse than Sam initially suspected?

"Did you bring my stuff?" his brother's hoarse voice came from beneath the pillows.

"If you eat some soup and take pills, I might give it to you. Otherwise no"

"What the fuck, Sam, just give me my candy!" Dean shot up from the bed, trying to look angry, but all Sam could see was a snotty five year old glaring at him.

He snorted.

"You're acting like a child, Dean. Then I'm gonna treat you like one"

Clearly, his amusement was only making Dean even more annoyed.

"I didn't agree to you acting like a jackass, Sam, if you're gonna act like one, I'm just gonna find a hunt and leave you here"

"The hell you will. Wanna get yourself killed, Dean? You can barely look at the light - yeah, I noticed that-" he shot back at Dean's surprised expression. "You always do this. Always. First, it starts like a cold and you ignore it, until it turns into something worse. Like that time when you were 19. Had to be all tough and pretend as if nothing was wrong, until it landed you in a fucking hospital with pneumonia. So now you're gonna shut up and treat this thing before it gets out of control, capiche?" Sam was almost shouting by the end of his rant, and he meant every single thing. Dean's not stepping a foot out of this room until he's better.

"Jeez, Sam, who crawled up your ass and died? You're blowing this out of proportion, it's just a headache"

"Oh yeah? What about that cough? Or even better-" he pulled out a thermometer and Dean took a step back. "Let's check your temperature."

"Fuck no, Sam, you're no going anywhere near me wi-"

"Dean" Sams voice was low. 

They stared at each other for a good minute before Dean relented. Dean knew better than to fight Sam when he got like this.

"Alright fine. But two days and we're outta here, you hear me?"

Sam smiled.

"We'll see."

Sam was right, no surprise here.

Dean had fever and he was coughing and was a general pain in the ass all day.

He always got cranky when sick, but this time was... different.

Sam figured that out when Dean crawled into his bed at night, saying he was cold.

"Get out of my bed!" Sam demanded, but Dean just plastered himself at his side.

"You're warm, like a- a heater or sm'thin'. It's cold" the older hunter's voice was merely above the whisper.

Sam stared at his sibling, because Dean - at least Dean in his right mind- would never do this.

"You must be dying or something. If you decide to punch me later, when you're coherent, I'm gonna punch you back, just so you know"

"'M not gonna, Sammy" Dean pushed his head into Sam's neck, hooking one arm around his waist. "You're warm"

"You already said that, doesn't mean you get to grope me though" 

"'M not"

This was surreal.

Sam looked around for his phone, groaning, when he saw it on the table.

If he could take pictures, this would be a golden blackmail material later. Dean would never live this down. He could get anything he wanted.

"Dean, man, you're-"

"Shh, tryina sleep, Sammy" Dean muttered into his neck, sending goosebumps all over Sam.

Sam shifted to a more comfortable position, pulling Dean closer.

He knew one thing. The morning will be bright.

It wasn't.

The freakout that Sam was expecting never happened.

When Dean woke up, all groggy and confused, he just shrugged, like this wasn't weird at all.

"I was cold, Sam. Don't look at me like that. Be grateful I didn't leave snot all over you" then turned to his other side and went back to sleep.

Sam was stunned, but didn't probe, in case the real Dean decides to come around.

He spend all day doing research and shoving pills and food down Dean's throat. Dean was weirdly cooperative and when the night rolled around, refused to leave his bed, saying he was cold.

Sam just smiled.

"If you wanted to cuddle, Dean, all you had to do is ask" he was genuinely amused. Dean rarely sought out comfort, this was just... adorable.

He won't say it out loud, of course, Dean's not bad enough to let this slide.

"Fuck off, Sam." the older Winchester grunted and plastered himself closer to Sam.

"You're the one who's in my bed"

"Seriously, Sam, I'm gonna leave snot all over your shirt if you don't shut up."

"If you do that, I'll make you eat it"

"You won't"

"Don't test me"

"I'll shove it up your ass first"

"First, you get into my bed, now you want my ass? Is there something you wanna tell me, Dean?" 

"Yeah, you're being pain in my ass, now shut up"

"Why do you keep talking about ass?"

"Sam, I swear to god-"

"What? Gonna touch my ass?"

Dean kicked him.

"Ouch!" Sam yelped. "What the fuck, Dean."

"When my head isn't pounding, I'm gonna _kick_ your ass, Sam."

"Ass again, huh? Ouch! Okay, okay. I relent."

"Mhm" Dean muttered, shifting even closer. He was still shivering, Sam noted.

"Touche"

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean shoved a pillow into his face and jumped off the bed before Sam could react, laughing.

"What the fuck, Dean!"

"Get dressed, we're leaving!" he announced and Sam looked at his brother, unable to keep a smile from his own face. Dean looked better.

"I guess that mean's you're feeling better?"

"Oh yeah. Lots. And I'm starving. Let's get going, alright?" Dean was out of the door before Sam could say anything.

Sam smiled all to himself and reached for his phone.

Yesterday, he actually managed to take a picture of Dean cuddling him.

His smile got mischievous.

 _This_ morning was bright.


End file.
